Heavenly Dream Series: Jack Spades
by le-lavi49
Summary: a Heavenly Dream Series for Lavi and you... Lavi x Reader... RnR...


**Heavenly Dream Series: Jack Spades**

**By: Riku**

**Pairing: Lavi X Reader**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any –man…**

**A/N: I'm still straight okay, so I want to make it with a reader. I'll make the other chara too, but I don't know if they'll be a little OOC okay? After all, this is not a yaoi…and this is my first straight and normal fanfic. Yup, enjoy it…**

**Character explanation:**

**You: a newbie exorcist that was being found by Allen, Lavi, Yuu and Lenalee while they were on their mission. Your innocence is a….ummm… yeah, whatever you want your innocence's type to be (let your imagination work…)**

You were standing in front of Komui's table inside his office with Lenalee while Lavi, Allen, and Yuu were already gone back to their own room.

"Just relax, okay?" Lenalee said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, umm…okay." You nodded.

"Well, are you the new exorcist?" Komui said while stared at you politely, he stared at you from the top to down.

"Yeah, my name is . Nice to meet you Komui-san!" You smiled gently and cheerfully.

"Whoaa, you are very energetic. Hehehe. Anyway, you must be tired, Lenalee will show you your room." Komui jumped out happily.

You replied, "I'm not tired at all, so… can I go around this HQ? It feels nice here, like a true 'Home', just like Lenalee said…"

Komui started to poured down his anime's tears from his eyes, "O-okay, do as you please." Komui was truly very happy to hear it from you.

"We will be going then, bye nii-san!" Lenalee waved her hand and held your hand.

"Bye, Komui-san." You politely bowed down to Komui and left from Komui's office.

Lenalee grabbed your hand and pulled you to the hall of the HQ. Then suddenly she stopped and she smiled.

The Chinese girl asked, ", want to play a game? We always do it here."

"Heee, but won't you let me go around here first?" You replied with a teasing tone.

"You can go around here, but at least, play a game with me first. We have been preparing this game for you so you don't become nervous for being here," Lenalee said.

You admitted your lose and said, "Okay then, but…how do you know that I was very nervous?"

"Because it was carved on your face, hmmm. Now, choose one of this card."

The Chinese girl showed you a collection of the poker card, she picked out three cards and she didn't show you the picture of the card. Even she didn't know the picture of it.

You asked curiously, "So, why should I choose this card?"

Lenalee grinned cheerfully, "Just choose it, hehehe. Umm… you don't have any phobia with any man right?"

"No, I don't. Hmm… I choose this." You pointed at the third card from the left.

Lenalee suddenly gave you a big grin and said, "It's jack spades!! Good choice!"

You surprised, "What?! Huh? I don't understand."

"Now, now, go to the third room from the left and go in. someone will explain something to you there." Lenalee pushed you and told you to go.

"O-okay, but…" You nodded slowly, but you didn't sure if your choice was right.

"Come on, just go. Hehehe. And have fun there. Bye, ." Lenalee waved her hand to you and waiting at the hall.

You still though Lenalee's words, "_Have fun?_"

You went to the room from the left and knocked it. Your heart was throbbing, it was beating very fast yet you seemed to poured down a cold sweat from your body.

Suddenly someone said to come in, you didn't know who was talking to you because you didn't hear it clearly. You planned to go back but you feel scared because you were all alone in the corridor, there was no one there and it was very quiet.

You started to get some chills and opened the door slowly, you stepped in but the room was very dark that you couldn't see anything. Just when you want to get out, the door was closed tightly by someone and the light was being turned up.

Suddenly you heard a voice from your back, "Yo, ."

You even felt that someone was touching your shoulder, you were shocked and screamed, "Kyaaaaa!!!!"

"Hey, hey! Slow down." Lavi tried to calm you down.

You was very relieved, "La-Lavi-san…"

Lavi laughed, "Hahaha, you scared huh?"

You just agreed hopelessly with him, "Of course, after all this I'm alone in the corridor before and I started to think about some scary things."

The redhead burst his laughter, "Hmmph! Hahaha, and your screaming voice is very loud too."

"Don't say that Lavi-san, it's a shame." You blushed a bit and you pulled your hair that you slipped behind your ear before to cover your blush.

"Whoops! Don't call me Lavi-san, just call me Lavi."

You still felt uneasy, "Huh? But…"

Lavi forced you, "La-vi. Come on, call me Lavi."

"Hahhh, okay…Lavi." You sighed and obeyed him.

"Good!" Lavi lifted his thumbs up.

You pouted, "You are treating me like a little girl…"

"It's because you're too cute, ." Lavi gave you a big grin.

You were blushing and you carved a pouting expression on your face, "Stop say that, Lavi. By the way… Lenalee said that someone will explain something to me, what is that mean?"

"Ah, that. Actually, there's nothing to be explained. It's just a game to getting closer with someone." The redhead explained.

You shocked and gasped, "Huh?! Ge-getting closer?"

"Yeah, and I want to get closer with you, ." Lavi grinned at you.

You were blushing again, "Uhhh, Lavi, the way you are flirting with a girl is too bad."

"Come on, I'm not that bad." Lavi chuckled.

"Hmm, I should go back now if you don't have anything to talk." You stood up and went to the door.

Just when you wanted to open it, Lavi pushed the door from behind you with his hand so that you won't be able to get out.

"Not that fast, . I still have some other thing to talk with you. So, can you please sit there?" Lavi whispered at your ear.

The redhead pointed at his bed and smiled at you. You didn't have any more objections and you hopelessly obeyed his order, you sat on his bed and sighing.

You were very nervous and you encourage yourself to ask him, "Umm…La-Lavi, what do you want to talk about?"

Lavi suddenly replied, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

You replied straightly, "I don't have and I still haven't found the right man. Yet, I feel that I don't need any boyfriend."

"Aww, so straight… why?" The redhead asked again.

You answered, "Because if I have a boyfriend, and my boyfriend is death, I will be in a despair and I will be calling for The Earl right?"

Lavi seemed surprised, "Whoa, you think about that too, huh?"

You said, "I've been thinking about a lot of stuff since all of you were arrived in my town, you know?"

"But you don't need to think that far, right? It's not suited for you to think all of that hard stuff." Lavi said to you.

You laughed and said, "You're right. Thanks for comforting me, Lavi. You're very kind."

Then both of you chuckled again together.

Lavi began, "Now, let's stop talking about serious thing and let's have some fun."

"What do you want to do?" You asked him with a playful tone.

Lavi asked teasingly, "Have you kissing any guy?"

You grinned, "Not going to tell. But I bet that you won't kiss me because I'm not good at it."

"I bet that you're good at it, wanna try?" Lavi asked, he tried to get your attention.

You shook your head politely and refused him, "No, thanks. You better find another girl."

"But I want you, . You're my type and I like you…" Lavi made his tone became serious.

You chuckled and then you replied, "Don't joke with me, I know that you are not serious."

"Don't you have the same feeling?" Lavi asked again.

"Hey, Lavi, since when you become serious like this? You are still joking with me a moment ago."

"Do you prefer a playful confess?" Lavi grinned.

You chuckled and replied nervously, "O-of course not, and I'm not worthy for you." You stood up from the bed and walked around.

Lavi stood up from his chair too and approaching you, then he pushed you to the wall.

"I know that you like me, just admit it. Hehehe." Lavi grinned.

You asked him, "What will happen if I said that I like you?"

"I'll kiss you." Lavi said with a teasing tone again.

You asked the redhead again, "Then if I said if I don't like you?"

Lavi repeated his words again, "I'll kiss you too."

You said, "Hey, I don't have any other choice then."

Lavi asked you, "So? Like me? Hate me?"

You gave the redhead playful smile and began to move your face closer to him, but you didn't kiss him.

You answered him, "I'm interested in you, but I'm not sure if I like you. Is that the right answer?" You grinned.

Lavi grinned back to you, "Not really, but I'll consider it as a yes."

You laughed, Lavi's words tickled you, "Hahahaha, you're very funny."

Lavi moved his face too so he can become closer to you, he touched your cheek and began to kiss you softly. Both of you closed your eyes and enjoyed each other heat from the kiss.

Lavi whispered in front of you, "See? I know that you're good at it…"

"Mmmh…" You moaned, you had fallen in the bliss of pleasure.

The green-eyed teen kissed you again with his hand still touching your cheek, he pulled your waist with his other hand being around it so that he can closed his body to yours. You lifted up your hand and put it around Lavi's shoulders, and then you can feel that the redhead was moving his hand to your back head and pulled it so that the kiss could be deepened more.

You pulled out to inhale an air while Lavi did the same thing too, both of you were gasping and panted.

Lavi began, "You've fallen for it, ." The redhead stroked your hair.

Your face was blushing, "Lavi, you're mean. It's your fault to be a good kisser."

The green-eyed teen asked, "And you like it too, right?"

You looked away, "Not going to tell you." You said with a teasing tone.

"Che! Then I'll found out myself…"

The redhead pulled you to the bed and crawled on the top of you.

You shocked and pushed Lavi, "Hey! Don't do anything more than the kiss!"

Lavi said, "You're too cute, and this will be an action that a normal man would do. Hehehehe." He smirked.

You poured out and anime's tears from your eyes and said your comment, "I don't think that you're a freak…"

"Hey, that's rude!" The redhead complained.

You said again, "Then stop being on the top of me and let me stand up!"

"Okay, okay." Lavi sat up on the bed and pulled you up so you can sat up too.

Suddenly, Lavi used his chance. He pulled your hand and hugged you tightly, it made you hard to breathe.

"I… can't breathe…" You gasped hardly for a breath.

Lavi rubbed his back hair and apologizing to you, "Ah, I'm sorry. Ahahaha. I'm going to loosened it a bit."

"That will be better then, hahh." You sighed and you felt relieved.

Lavi said, "Geez, to know that you will choose the third card from the left or the hack spades… my heart was beating very fast before, you know."

"But I choose it by an accident." You replied.

Lavi agreed with you, "Uh huh, but still, I still didn't believe it. I even kiss you."

"Whatever, I am grateful with it though." You smiled.

"We must going out then, wanna come to my room some other time? Or you want me to come to your room?" Lavi asked teasingly.

You asked him back, "Why do you should use room? Can't we meet outside?"

Lavi nodded, "Of course we can, but they will disturb us. After all I want to enjoy my moment together with you."

"Your flirting mode is on again…" You turned your head away from Lavi.

Lavi touched your head and turned it to make you face him, "What's wrong with it? You don't like it?"

"It's not that I don't like it, I'm just wondering about how many woman that fall by that style of flirting." You teased the redhead.

Lavi repeated your words from before, "Not going to tell you, but I have one conclusion. You have fallen for it, ."

"Hahahaha, you are right." You agreed.

Just when both of you wanted to kiss each other again, someone was knocking the door.

The voice said, ", it's time!"

Lavi recognized who was knocked the door, "Whoa, it's Lenalee. Geez, then ten minutes have past already…"

Lenalee said again, "Now, now, Lavi! Open the door, it's time…"

You offered a help to Lavi, "I'll open it."

"I'll come with you." Lavi said as you walked to the door.

You opened the door and you saw Lenalee was giving you a big grin.

Lenalee asked, ", are you having fun? Did Lavi do something bad?"

You replied, "Not really, but I was having fun. hehehe."

Lenalee teased you, "I can imagine what happen, hehehe."

"I'll go back to my room then, can you show me where it is Lenalee?" You asked the Chinese girl.

"Of course, let's go." Lenalee pulled your hand.

You waved your hand to Lavi as you walked away, "Bye, Lavi. Let's do some more fun things some other time, hehehe."

"Hahahahaha, let's do it then, bye." Lavi waved his hand to you energetically.

"Today was fun…" You murmured to your self.

You left and were heading to your room with Lenalee showing you the way. You were very grateful with your choice, since you were interested on him from the beginning.

You started to going out and dating with him since then, but in the future, even the author didn't know for sure what do you want to do with him in the future, still dating with him? Marry him? Dumped him? Anything you wish…

**A/N: Okay, that was Lavi X Reader… huff, I'm very nervous… I hope that you like it, then… give me a review please… oh, and I'll make other character, so just wait. And some hint… Lenalee didn't use the picture of the card in this fic, she used which card that you choose, left, right, center. T'Q! Like it?? Or hate it?? RnR…**


End file.
